Junmyeon Comes To Eat
by myunggish
Summary: Junmyeon, lelaki yang tidak dapat berhenti mengecap mulutnya ini secara mengejutkan terjebak ke dalam lika-liku cinta dengan CEO perusahaan tempatnya bekerja, setelah ia mendonorkan darah langkanya kepada adik sang CEO. Akankah ia dapat keluar dari labirin cinta itu? Ataukah selamanya ia akan terjebak di dalamnya? A Krisho fanfic's here with Jessica as Kris's lil sis xD
1. Chapter 1

Title : Junmyeon Comes To Eat (Shan Shan Comes To Eat/Shan Shan Lai Zi AU)

Cast : Kim Junmyeon, Kris Wu, Jessica, more casts will reveal at the next chapter ~

Rate : PG13/Teen

Disclaimer : I do not own the idea of this fanfic, the idea is Guman's, I only rewrite it into Krisho version. I do not own the casts either, they're themselves.

.

.

.

Prologue

Deringan ponsel di tengah malam kali ini benar-benar dapat membangunkan Kim Junmyeon yang baru melewatkan tiga jam tidurnya. Dengan terkantuk-kantuk pria malang itu menekan tanda hijau pada ponsel berlayar lebar miliknya.

Seorang pria bergumam cepat di sambungan telepon itu, "Kim Junmyeon, cepat ambil _coat_mu, rapikan rambutmu seadanya dan pakai sepatumu dengan cepat, lalu turun dari lantai tiga apartementmu itu, karena saat ini kau harus datang ke _Seoul Hospital_. Kami telah menyiapkan mobil di pintu _apartement_mu. Kami harap kau bergegas melakukan instruksi kami."

Setelah telepon itu terputus, Junmyeon mengerjabkan matanya, memandang heran kearah book cabinet miliknya yang tersusun rapi. "Aneh, ini kan di Seoul. Siapa yang sakit? Seingatku Baekhyun baik-baik saja tadi sebelum aku pamit tidur. Keluargaku juga tak mungkin datang ke Seoul pada pagi buta semacam ini."gumamnya.

Namun apapun yang terjadi, Junmyeon tetap mengambil _coat_nya, memakai sepatu _boots_nya, untuk menghalangi udara awal musim dingin, dan dengan langkah seribu ia berjalan menuruni tangga hingga akhirnya tiba di pintu masuk _apartement_nya.

"Kim Junmyeon ssi?"seorang pria berjas hitam menundukkan kepalanya yang dibalas dengan tatapan heran Junmyeon.

"Nde, itu aku. Hmmm, nu.."

Pria itu memotong pertanyaan Junmyeon, "Silahkan masuk karena Nona Jessica sedang dalam keadaan gawat saat ini."

"Ehh?" Junmyeon dengan pasrah memasukin sedan berwarna hitam itu, dengan pertanyaan tentang siapakah Jessica itu yang memenuhi otaknya.

.

.

.

"Kim Junmyeon ssi!"kali ini pria dengan jas necis menyambutnya, matanya bengkak, seperti kelelahan. Junmyeon lagi-lagi menatapnya aneh. Siapa pula pria ini? Belum selesai Junmyeon memikirkan siapa yang menyambutnya, datang pria lain—kali ini lebih tinggi, dengan setelan jas yang terlihat mahal pula, menatapnya tajam, garis rahangnya tegas, tulang hidungnya yang mancung membuat penampilannya semakin sempurna.

"Junmyeon ssi, saat ini adikku Jessica sedang menghadapi operasi Caesar untuk mengeluarkan keponakanku dari rahimnya. Kau bergolongan darah AB dengan resus negatif, bukan begitu? Jika benar, tolong bantu adikku. Saat ini rumah sakit kekurangan stock darah AB resus negatif, maukah kau menyumbangkan sedikit darahmu demi kelangsungan hidup adik dan keponakanku?"

Junmyeon dengan pandangan herannya, mengangguk. "Tapi bolehkah aku bertanya?"

"Katakan."

"Bagaimana kalian bisa menemukan aku?"

"Ahhh, masalah itu."pria pertama yang menyambutnya menjawab. "Junmyeon ssi, kau bekerja di WooNam Corp bukan? Hmm, pria di sebelahku ini adalahnya Kris Woo, CEO dari WooNam Corp."

"Ehh?"pupil mata Junmyeon membesar seketika. "Astaga, choseonghamnida! Maafkan aku sajangnim, karena tidak mengenali anda."ia berkali-kali membungkukkan badannya.

"Cepatlah ke dalam daripada kau membungkukkan badanmu dengan tak berguna di sini. Karena nyawa adikku, bergantung pada darahmu hari ini."

.

.

.

Continue or Delete?

Well, lagi-lagi aku ngeremake drama mandarin lagi buat dijadiin fanfic T^T

Hmm…..ini benernya chapter 1 udah ada di laptop aku, cuman aku masih ragu buat ngepostnya ~

Aku butuh pendapat kalian, aku perlu ngelanjutin ini apa enggak nih? Kalo iya, aku bakal post secepatnya~

Thanks ya all ~

Semoga responnya positif! Hehehehehe

XOXO


	2. Chapter 2

Junmyeon terjaga dari tidurnya dan terkejut melihat sekelilingnya. Dengan mata menyipit, ia memaksakan diri untuk menatap ke segala penjuru ruangan. "Rumah sakit…. Jadi aku tidak bermimpi mendonorkan darahku ya."gumamnya sembari mengusap kepalanya yang masih terasa nyeri.

"Kim Junmyeon."suara itu membangunkan lamunan Junmyeon. Dengan gerakan lamban, lelaki bertubuh pendek itu menolehkan kepalanya, dan sesegera mungkin memelolokkan matanya setelah melihat pria tertampan di kantornya, sedang menungguinya yang tertidur di ranjang rumah sakit.

"Kau?"tunjuk Junmyeon.

"Ya, ini aku, Oh Sehun."

"_Hmm_, _kayaknya_ aku belum bangun dari tidurku."Junmyeon menyubit pipi kirinya sendiri sebelum akhirnya mengaduh. "Astaga….. Ini nyata… Astaga…. Bagaimana bisa _Cool_ Hun berada di tempat tidurku pagi ini. Astagaaaaa!"dengan panik ia menyisir rambutnya dengan tangan, dan tanpa sengaja ia melirik jam tangan miliknya –yang menunjukkan pukul sembilan pagi. "Astaga! Aku _telat_ masuk!"sekali lagi Junmyeon dengan paniknya merapikan diri, dan pada akhirnya, _brak_ –terjatuh dari kasur rumah sakit yang tinggi itu.

Sehun berdecak sebelum akhirnya menertawai Junmyeon dan membopong tubuh mungilnya kembali ke tempat tidur. "Tenanglah, Kris _gak_ akan setega itu membiarkan orang yang telah menyelamatkan nyawa adiknya, pergi bekerja beberapa jam setelah mendonorkan darah. Apalagi dengan darah pandamu itu."

"Ja…jadi aku diijinkan membolos hari ini?"Junmyeon mengerjab-ngerjabkan matanya yang disambut dengan anggukan oleh Sehun.

"Berterima kasihlah kepada Kris atas hal itu."

"Hmm…. Jadi semalam aku mendonorkan darahku untuk adik _sajangnim_?"

Sehun mengangguk sekali lagi.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?"

"Jessica baru saja bangun dari tidurnya setelah operasi. Saat ini dia sudah dipindah ke ruangan di samping kamarmu ini."

Junmyeon mengedarkan pandangannya lagi, dan baru saja menyadari bahwa ia berada di dalam kamar kelas VIP, "_Ohmy_, kamar ini pasti mahal _banget_."

"_Cckkk_, ini bagian dari fasilitas yang kau dapatkan atas jasamu terhadap keluarga Woo."

"_Hmm_, kalo begitu, bisakah aku bertemu dengan sajangnim sekarang? Aku ingin mengucapkan terima kasihku kepadanya."

Sehun berpikir sejenak. "_Kayaknya_ Kris baru _aja_ _balik _ke kantor, tapi kau bisa menemui Changmin hyung di ruangan Jessica."

"_Hmm_, bisakah anda menemaniku ke sana? Hmm, saya…"

"Takut untuk menemui Changmin hyung sendirian."

Junmyeon mengangguk.

"_Kka_." Sehun mengulurkan tangannya. "Kau pasti masih pusing karena kehilangan banyak darah. Biar aku yang menggandengmu."

Junmyeon kembali mengangguk dan menyambut uluran tangan Sehun. Dengan hati-hati ia turun dari ranjangnya.

"Ah, dan jangan seformal itu padaku. Di kantor memang aku atasanmu, tapi kedudukan kita di luar kantor, _kan_ sama."ujar Sehun sambil menggandeng Junmyeon menuju kamar adik dari bossnya itu. "Panggil _aja_ aku Sehun."

"Nde Sehun _ssi_."

Sehun mengetuk kamar berpintu biru pucat itu sebelum akhirnya Changmin membukanya. "Oh! Kau rupanya Sehun-ah."ia melebarkan bukaannya dan terkejut melihat Junmyeon yang berada di gandengan Sehun. "Ah, ada Junmyeon _ssi _juga rupanya. Ayo masuk! Sica baru _aja_ tidur lagi setelah dokter Jang menyuntiknya."

Sehun segera menggiring Junmyeon duduk di sofa yang berada di samping ranjang Jessica. "Dari tatapan matamu, sepertinya kau tak mengenal Changmin hyung, eh Junmyeon-ah?"

"_Eung_.."

"Dia _General Manager_ Shim, adik ipar –yang sebenarnya lebih tua dari Kris Woo, sajangnim kita."

_"Astaga, aku berada di antara para petinggi WooNam!"_rutuk Junmyeon dalam hati. Ia meringis, memandang Sehun dan Changmin bergantian. "Errr… Selamat untuk kelahiran…."

"Putra pertama"sahut Changmin.

"Ah iya, putra pertama anda, _General Manager_ Shim."

"Terima kasih banyak, Junmyeon _ssi_. Jika tak ada kau, entah bagaimana nasib Sica semalam."

"Jangan sungkan padaku, _General Manager-nim_."Junmyeon berulang kali membungkukkan badannya. "Mendonorkan darah untuk orang yang membutuhkan bukan masalah besar bagi saya. Oh saya harus memberikan hadiah untuk nona Jessica."Junmyeon lalu berlari terburu keluar ruangan tersebut dan kembali dengan menenteng tasnya. Kemudian ia melepaskan sebuah gantungan yang terbuat dari kain –nampaknya buatan tangan. "Jimat ini buatan ibuku, di luarnya terdapat tulisan tangannya. Dan di sini juga terdapat nomer teleponku. Kelak, jika Nona Jessica membutuhkan darahku, hubungi saja nomor yang ada di rajutan jimat ini. _Aracchi_?"

_Melongo_, hanya itu yang bisa dilakukan Changmin.

"Errr… Mungkin sudah saatnya aku mengantar Junmyeon _ssi_ pulang, bukan begitu, Junmyeon _ssi_?" Sehun dengan setengah kikuk akhirnya memecahkan kebisuan itu. Junmyeon hanya bisa mengangguk dan _nurut_ saja ketika si _Cool_ Hun itu menarik tangannya hingga ke parkiran dan memasuki mobil _built up_-nya.

_Wooooooooooosh_-

Tanpa ada pembicaraan apapun di dalam mobil, mereka akhirnya sampai juga di depan _apartement_ Junmyeon. Hell yeah, Junmyeon berkali-kali merutuk mengapa ia _freezing_ dan menurut begitu saja saat Sehun merebut ponselnya dan menyimpankan nomer telpon si Tuan _Keren_ itu.

"Bila kau ada masalah, hubungi saja aku. Kita ini rekan kerja, jadi sudah sepantasnya saling membantu." _Yah_, kira-kira begitulah alasan Sehun.

"_Nde_."balas Junmyeon dengan muka _garing_.

"Kapan-kapan kalau senggang, kita minum _bareng _bersama yang lain, _okay_?"

Junmyeon bersumpah melihat Sehun mengerling padanya. _Ok _sekali lagi, MENGERLING. Dan baru saja Junmyeon mengetahui bagaimana semua orang di kantornya begitu mengagumi si _Cool_ Hun satu ini. Dia baik –baik _banget_, mengantarnya pulang tanpa memandang statusnya yang _hmmmm_ –pegawai rendahan, berlanjut pula dengan ajakan minum _bareng_.

"_Nde. Trims_ sudah mengantarkanku pulang."ujar lelaki pendek itu.

Sehun tertawa lepas. "_Its okay, not a big problem_. _Hmm_, aku _balik_ dulu. Tidurlah cukup karena hari esok masih menunggumu di kantor_. Bye~_"

Hari itu berakhir dengan indah. Dan siapa yang tahu kalau Junmyeon memimpikan si _Cool_ Hun di malam harinya. _Duh_! Dasar Kim Junmyeon!

.

.

.

_Okay_, marilah kita mengenal lebih dalam tokoh utama kita ini.

_Ehem!_

_Hana…_

_Dul…_

_Set…_

"_Huaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa_!"bukan… ini bukan suaraku.

"_Ommaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa!_" iya….. ini suara Junmyeon.

Anggaplah kali ini berputar ke masa lampau. Di depan kita, seorang Kim Junmyeon dengan laptop _bututnya_, juga dengan mulut yang tak bisa berhenti mengunyah _pocky choco banana_, tengah histeris karena melihat email yang ia lihat bagaikan sebutir emas.

"OMMAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA! AKU MASUK WOONAAAAAMMM!"

_UHUK_ –dan dengan tidak elitenya ia tersedak. Salahkan saja si _pocky choco banana_ itu.

Singkat ceritanya _sih_, email itu berisi panggilan kerja ke Woonam _Enterprise_. Itu _loh_, perusahaan_ IT_ yang _beken banget_ di Korea. Junmyeon jelas kegirangan, pasalnya sebagai anak kampung –yang tinggal di _Daegu_, diterima kerja di _Seoul _itu bagaikan penambang menemukan sebutir besar emas.

Dan parahnya, Junmyeon menjadi orang pertama di desanya yang berhasil diterima kerja di perusahaan besar _macam_ Woonam ini. _Err,_ jadi _ya_ gitu _deh_, Junmyeon dilepas dengan _lebay_ oleh tetangga-tetangga dan keluarganya.

Tapi Junmyeon sendiri _ga_ keberatan _tuh_, dia bangga _banget malah_. Buktinya_ tuh_ lihat sendiri, ia melompat-lompat dan menari-nari kegirangan dengan adik wanitanya. Semoga saja dia kembali waras saat tiba di _Seoul_. _Ckk_!

.

.

.

_Habis_ dari Kim Junmyeon_, yuk_ menengok pemeran utama kita yang satu lagi. _Ehem_, kenalin _aja nih_ namanya Kris Woo. Bapaknya orang China, ibunya orang Kanada keturunan Korea. Jadi kenapa dia bisa _nyasar_ ke Korea, _ya_ karena ada pengaruh ibunya ini. _Duh_!

Cowok tinggi ini tinggal sendirian di apartementnya yang terletak di _Gangnam_.

Iya, _Gangnam_. Kalian _ga_ salah baca kok.

Sebutlah cowok setengah _bule_ ini kaya banget. Kurang apa coba, udah kaya, ganteng, tinggi pula! Mungkin _bakal _lebih sempurna lagi kalo dia punya pacar.

Kalian _ga_ salah baca lagi kok. Kris _emang_ jomblo. Jomblo aja _loh_ ya, ga pake ngenes!

_Yakali_ cowok seganteng itu dibilang jones.

"Sehun-ah!" yang ini suara Kris nih. Berat _banget_, seksi _abis_ gitu _lah_ kalo didengerin.

Sehun yang di seberang_ line_ telepon cuma bisa menggerutu. _Abisnya_, sahabat sekaligus bosnya ini _ga_ punya aturan banget_ sih_ nelpon di pagi buta.

"_Hmm_? Kurang kerjaan_ banget_ nelpon pagi buta gini _sih_!"gerutu Sehun.

_"Sorry then."_

_"Nops."_

_"Sehun-ah, I needs your help."_

_"What for?"_

"Selidiki Naver Ent, _I'm gonna buy that company today_."

"_WHAT_?!"

Gila? Jelas! Kris Woo ini ambisius _banget_. Saking ambisiusnya _sih_ sampe bikin Sehun _ngumpat-ngumpat _dalam berbagai bahasa. Tapi siapa bisa mengalahkan si bos _sih_?

Jawabannya…adalah…. Jessica Woo!

Dia itu adik ceweknya Kris yang suuuuuuuuuuuuuuupeeeeeeeeeeeer manis. Suuuuuuuuuuuuuuupeeeeeeeeeer manja! Tapi emang Kris suka _kok_ manjain dia.

"_Oppa_! Jangan bawa-bawa Changminnie dalam perjanjianmu dengan Naver siang ini! Aku tak mau ditinggalkannya sendiri di rumah sakit." nah kalau Jessica sudah bersabda_ kayak_ gini _sih_, Kris susah untuk _meng-tidak-kan_.

_"But…"_

_"No but!"_

_"Aishh."_

.

.

.

Jadi akibat sikap ambisius Kris, orang-orang satu kantor benar-benar kelabakan bukan main. Bagaimana tidak, Kris saja menyuruh mereka menyelidiki segala tetek bengek perusahaan _gede_ itu selama empat jam. Ulangi yah, EMPAT JAM! Kalo begini sih, rasanya seluruh karyawan WooNam cuma bisa berdoa agar gaji mereka dinaikin empat kali lipat. Itung-itung _fee_ tambahan akibat stress berlebihan.

Kalo menyebut semua karyawan _ya_, kita _ga_ bisa lupa gitu _aja _sama Junmyeon.

Iya Kim Junmyeon.

Kim Junmyeon yang pendek, _bantet_ dan suka makan itu.

Dia kan karyawan di WooNam juga.

"AAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" tuh ia baru saja berteriak.

"Gimana nih gimana nihhhhhh!"itu Junmyeon lagi _tuh_. Sebenernya agak lucu sih liat ia berlari ke sana kemari dengan setumpuk dokumen, apalagi dengan tubuh _bantetnya_.

"Kim Junmyeon! Astaga, bisakah kau berlari lebih kencang lagi?"kalo yang ini Cho Kyuhyun. Itu atasan Junmyeon. Kepala seksi _Finance _yang –menurut Junmyeon paling kejam.

Kurang apa coba penderitaan Junmyeon di kantor. Seksi _Finance_ kan bagian paling banyak kerja –bahkan mereka juga menghitung berapa tissue toilet yang dipakai di kantor ini, berapa kopi dan gula yang tersedia di pantry, yang mungkin menurut kebanyakan orang itu _ga_ penting. Ditambah Cho Kyuhyun yang dijuluki setan besar dan, ada juga Minah, yang –

"Setengah jam yang sia-sia untuk _memphotocopy_ semua dokumen itu, Kim Junmyeon."baru saja aku akan mengatakan ia bermulut pedas, tapi bibirnya lebih dulu mengeluarkan ocehan pedasnya.

Tapi bukan salah Junmyeon juga _kok_, dia kan karyawan baru, wajar saja ia _semacam_ diospek gitu _lah_ oleh orang-orang kantornya. Bukan salah Junmyeon juga yang pada akhirnya menurut saja saat ia diminta _memphotocopy_ bagian karyawan lain.

"Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku."kali ini Junmyeon membungkukkan badannya. Sungguh kasian kalau kita melihat langsung.

Tapi untungnya Junmyeon tidak merasa hari ini adalah hari penghabisannya, pasalnya saat ia akan menuju kantor _Executive Chief_ di lantai 23, ia malah disapa oleh –_ehem_ Oh Sehun. Benar-benar Oh Sehun, yang punya panggilan_ Cool_ Hun itu. Yang kemarin baru saja mengantarnya pulang itu. Bohong bila Junmyeon bilang ia tidak terpesona oleh senyuman Sehun_. Siapa juga sih, yang bisa mengabaikan senyuman manis dan ganteng itu?_

"Kim Junmyeon!"Sehun benar-benar berteriak setelah memberikan senyum lima jarinya kepada Junmyeon. Ia sendiri dikerubuti oleh para wanita yang sibuk memberinya sesuatu –karena ia sendiri terlihat memegang tas berisi kopi, sandwich, bahkan coklat mahal.

"Cool Hun!"Junmyeon balas berteriak. Bodohnya, ia tak sadar kalau seluruh wanita yang mengerubuti Sehun di _lift_ itu, sedang menatapnya tajam.

"Kau mau kemana dengan setumpuk dokumen itu?"

Ingatkan Junmyeon untuk tidak tersenyum bodoh lagi di depan Sehun.

"Eeh, aku akan memberikan ini kepada Executive Chief Kim."

Kali ini Sehun merebut dokumen di tangan Junmyeon. "Kebetulan sekali, aku memang akan ke ruangannya. Dokumen ini, biar aku saja yang bawa. Tetapi sebagai gantinya –"ia kemudian memindahkan tas di tangannya ke jangan Junmyeon. "Tolong bawakan ini ke meja sekretarisku."

Matilah kau, Kim Junmyeon. Kau benar-benar terjebak dengan pesona Oh Sehun.

.

.

.

Sayangnya kebahagiaan Junmyeon tak bertahan lama, karena setelah ia mengantar tas berisi pemberian para fans _Cool _Oh ke meja sekretarisnya, ia segera saja disambut dengan lolongan tajam Cho Kyuhyun di ruangannya.

"Siapa yang mengerjakan laporan akhir _Naver_ ini? Bagaimana bisa ada selisih sebesar satu koma seperti ini?!"

Keempat teman Junmyeon yang lainnya –Kyungsoo, Jinri, Soojung, dan Minseok langsung menatap iba pada pria malang itu. Sedangkan satu wanita paling menyebalkan di sana –Minah, tentu saja, langsung menatap nyalang ke arahnya.

"Kim Junmyeon."desis wanita itu.

"Kau lagi?! Aku heran, selama dua minggu kau bekerja di sini, sudah banyak sekali kesalahan yang kau lakukan. Bagaimana bisa bagian HRD memilihmu ketika banyak calon yang kuajukan gagal semua?!"oh rasanya siapapun ingin menyumpal mulut besar Kyuhyun bila mendengarnya langsung.

Celakanya, setelah membentak Junmyeon habis-habisan, lelaki berumur itu segera melemparkan dokumen yang salah itu ke muka Junmyeon. Rasanya ingin sekali Junmyeon menenggelamkan dirinya sendiri ke kubangan lumpur.

"Junmyeon-ahh."Kyungsoo menepuk iba rekan kerjanya yang menunduk menahan sedih di mejanya.

"Ah!"kali ini Jinri yang berteriak. "Bukankah kau mengenal _Cool_ Hun?"Junmyeon sendiri heran mengapa gosip ia mengenal Sehun sudah tersebar begitu cepatnya.

"Minta tolong padanya saja."sahut Minseok.

Soojung-pun menganggukan kepalanya sembari memberikan semangat pada Junmyeon.

Junmyeon memandang keempat temannya itu bergantian. "Aku akan mencoba menghubunginya."ia kemudian mengeluarkan ponsel _lawasnya_ dan menekan kontak Sehun. Setelah beberapa waktu yang begitu mendebarkan, toh Junmyeon lemas juga. Sehun sama sekali tidak mengangkat telponnya. "Tidak diangkat. _Ohmy—_"

"Cari saja di ruangannya. Kurasa masih ada waktu."usul Kyungsoo.

Tanpa basa basi, keempat orang itu segera mendorong tubuh Junmyeon keluar ruangan. Tentu saja Junmyeon akhirnya berlari kelimpungan kearah lift –yang ternyata tak datang juga. Ia lalu berlari menaiki tangga darurat, dengan kaki mungilnya itu ia terengah-terengah dan apesnya, setelah ia tiba di lantai 20 –dimana kantor Sehun berada, ia dihadang oleh _security_. Sehun dan sekretarisnya tak ada di tempat, kata _security_ itu.

Walaupun ia tak yakin, tapi ia memutuskan melakukan pencariannya ke lantai paling atas, tempat sang CEO berada. Entah bagaimana Junmyeon memiliki keyakinan bahwa Oh Sehun, atasan gantengnya itu sedang berada di kantor Kris Woo.

"Maafkan aku, tapi Kris sajangnim sedang ada rapat di lantai 16."kira-kira begitulah jawab Sooyoung, sekretaris Kris.

_Shit._

_You'll screw, Kim Junmyeon!_

.

.

.

Tegang, itulah yang dapat menggambarkan suasana di ruang rapat yang telah kosong itu. Betapa Junmyeon ingin mati_ aja_, sedang Kris di depannya malah _menyuekinya_, dan merapikan berkas-berkasnya dengan sangat tenang.

"Sajangnim."

Oh ingatkan Junmyeon untuk mandi setelah ini, karena tubuhnya bermandikan keringat dingin sekarang.

Kris sekali lagi, hanya menganggap keberadaan Junmyeon adalah fana.

"I..ini data yang benar. Ada kesalahan pengetikan pada dokumen yang tadi aku serahkan ke Kyuhyun-nim."Junmyeon terus menunduk tanpa menyadari Kris telah berdiri di hadapannya tanpa banyak kata. Lelaki bertubuh tinggi menjulang itu, tiba-tiba saja menarik dagu Junmyeon, dan membuat Junmyeon gugup setengah mati.

"_Astaga, ia mau mencekikku!"_batin Junmyeon.

"Lihat aku jika kau memang niat berbicara denganku."

_GLEK!_

Mampus kau, Kim Junmyeon!

"N….ne….Sajangnim…"Junmyeon mengangguk dengan gamang.

"Bagus."

Beruntung Kris segera melepaskan cekalannya dari dagu Junmyeon, dan meninggalkannya dengan keadaan yang….hmmm –bisa dikatakan sangat sangat _shock_. Dan mungkin saja Junmyeon benar-benar akan memotong nadinya apabila Oh Sehun, tidak menemukannya yan sedang termenung di ruangan kosong itu.

"Kim Junmyeon?"

"Aku telah mengacaukan semuanya."ujar Junmyeon dengan pandangan menerawang.

"Hah?"

Sehun mengambil dokumen yang berada di tangan Junmyeon dan memeriknya.

"Oh ini. Tak perlu khawatir _lah_. Kris sudah membereskannya sebelum rapat dimulai."

_One.._

_Two.._

_Three.._

"SUNGGUH?"Junmyeon melompat dengan muka sumringah. –benar benar melompat dan hampir saja memeluk leher Oh Sehun apabila ia tak menahan diri. "Aku tak akan dipecat kan? Sungguh?"

Sehun mengangguk lagi.

Dan, tolong berikan nafas buatan ke Junmyeon karena ia hampir saja gagal nafas saat melihat senyum menawan lelaki di depannya itu

.

.

.

"Aku pulang."

Baekhyun melongokkan kepalanya kearah Junmyeon –sebelumnya ia fokus pada laptop berlogo apel di hadapannya.

"Kenapa _sih_ kau? Seperti mayat aja mukamu."

"Aku..capek….."

CKK!

Lihat bagaimana Junmyeon tergeletak tak berdaya di sofa _fluffy_ itu.

"Masalah di kantormu lagi, pasti."

"_Heung_."

"Kali ini apalagi, _hmm_? _Si_ kepala seksi bermulut pedas?"

Junmyeon menggeleng.

"Sekteraris sok kecantikan?"

Lagi-lagi gelengan.

"Aku nyaris dipecat."

"_WHAT_?!"

Belum juga Junmyeon menjawabnya dengan kata-kata, tapi… suara perut _si_ tukang makan itu berbunyi.

"_Babo_."Baekhyun menoyor teman seapartementnya itu.

Junmyeon sendiri dengan senyum bodohnya malah menimpali, "Lapar."

Baekhyun benar-benar ingin memasukkan racun tikus ke dalam mulut Junmyeon sekarang.

.

.

.

"_Ga asik_ _banget deh kalo_ mengajakmu berbelanja."

"Aku memang _ga_ pengen belanja, bodoh! Gaji pertamaku _aja _belum keluar."

Baekhyun menyipitkan mata kucingnya itu. "Siapa yang kau sebut bodoh, Kim Junmyeon?!"

_GLEK!_

Junmyeon benar-benar melupakan kebaikan Baekhyun hari ini yang telah menraktirnya dengan berbagai pasta juga, _oh_, jangan lupakan kudapan manis yang sangat ia sukai itu.

Intinya _sih_, Junmyeon itu benar-benar bodoh.

"Aihh, maafkan aku lah."Junmyeon menarik-narik lengan _coat_ Baekhyun dan mengimut-imutkan suaranya.

_Malu-maluin banget, sungguh._

_KRING –_

Itu bunyi ponsel Junmyeon.

_Enggak kok_, kalian ga salah denger. _Emang_ ponselnya _aja_ yang _udah_ usang. _Plus _Junmyeon yang gaptek berat _sih_.

"Apa ma?"

_"Junmyeon-ahh!"_

Oh, itu suara yang benar-benar paling Junmyeon ingin hindari seumur hidupnya.

"Oh, bibi Chul! Apa kabar?"

Oh lihat betapa merahnya muka Baekhyun karena menahan tawanya.

"Kau ada dimana sekarang, anak nakal?! Jaejoong sudah menunggumu daritadi di depan pintu apartementmu!"

Baekhyun yang sedari tadi menguping di sela-sela ponsel _aja_, mengira ia tuli.

Junmyeon? Jangan ditanya _deh_. Dengan matanya yang membesar _sebola_ pingpong, ia masih _aja _mikir dan mencerna perkataan bibinya itu.

_Satu.._

_Dua.._

"_MWO_?!"

"_Pokoknya jaga Jaejoong baik-baik di sana. Seoul kan kota besar, jangan sampe deh anakku yang polos tapi pinter banget itu salah pergaulan dan–_" bla bla bla bla bla.

Junmyeon _sih_ masa bodoh dengan perkataan lanjutannya. Yang ada di otaknya sekarang adalah, kakak sepupunya, ada di Seoul. _TUHAN! SEOUL! Gimana bisa sih?!_

"Jaejoong hyung ada di Seoul."kata Junmyeon yang lemas seketika setelah menutup telpon interlokal dari bibinya yang cerewetnya super itu.

"Aku sudah mendengarnya, bodoh!"

_Aww_, lagi-lagi kepala kosong Junmyeon jadi korban toyoran tangan Baekhyun.

_"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

Baekhyun hanya bisa melongo ketika teman seapartement bodohnya itu berlari terburu-buru hingga meninggalkan belanjaannya yang terjatuh.

.

.

.

_"KYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"_

"Kau dengar suara itu?"bukan, ini bukan suara Junmyeon.

"_Hmm_."ini juga bukan suara Baekhyun.

_Dilogika aja sih_, mana mungkin Junmyeon dan Baekhyun rela mengorbankan waktu mereka untuk bermain basket? Badan pendek gitu, _ga_ mungkin _banget_ rasanya mereka bisa memainkannya. Bisa mendribble bola aja udah syukur.

Jadi siapakah yang berbicara?

Aduh, _kepo_ banget _deh_!

_Ehehehe_, bercanda _lah_.

_Yap_, betul! Mereka tidak lain tidak bukan adalah, Kris Woo dan Oh Sehun!

_Ga usah_ melongo _gitu_, Kris dan Sehun cuma main basket _kok_. Kebetulan _aja sih_ lapangannya _deketan_ sama apartement dua _cowok _pendek itu.

"Apa yang dilakukan si bantet itu di sini?"

_Ouch_! Perkataan yang menyakitkan, duhai Tuan Woo!

"Dia _kan _emang tinggal di _deket_ sini."Sehun _sih_ masih santai _aja tuh_ mendribble bola oranyenya.

"Kau bercanda." Kris kali ini merebut bola itu dari tangan Sehun.

"Bagian mananya aku bercanda?"Sehun berhenti depan di depan sahabatnya itu. "Aku _aja nemuin_ lapangan ini _pas_ _nganterin_ dia pulang kemarin."

Kris langsung aja menatap tajam sahabatnya yang lebih muda empat tahun darinya itu.

"Cari lapangan lain besok."dan dengan _entengnya _dia terduduk di tepi lapangan.

"_Hmm_, maaf Tuan Woo, tapi rasa-rasanya anda sudah gila."

Sehun menatap Kris.

Kris-pun balas menatap Sehun.

Jadi perang _death glare_ gitu _deh_.

"Cari saja sendiri sana!"Sehun melemparkan bola oranye itu tepat kearah dada bidang Kris.

_Ouch_, hampir saja! Untung Kris menangkapnya dengan sigap.

"Aku _ga_ mau si pendek itu _tau _aku berpakaian seperti ini, _magnae_!"

"_Ya_! Ini di luar kantor! _Jaim_ banget kau jadi orang."

"Pokoknya aku _ga_ mau, bertemu dengan siapapun di luar kantor dengan gaya seperti ini."

_Ckk!_

"Pokoknya aku juga_ ga_ mau mencarikan lapangan baru untukmu!"balas Sehun. "Ayolah, aku sudah capek untuk mengurusi hobimu bergonta-ganti lapangan ini, Kris!"

Anggap saja Kris mengiyakan, karena setelah perkataan Sehun, ia sama sekali tidak mengeluarkan suara bass rendahnya itu. Dan alangkah senangnya Oh Sehun saat sahabatnya yang keras kepala itu untuk pertama kalinya kalah dengannya.

.

.

.

_Satu kerjaban.._

_Dua kerjaban.._

_Tiga kerjaban.._

_Empat kerjaban.._

_Ouch_! Sampai kapan kalian mau mengerjabkan mata seperti itu, Kim Junmyeon dan Byun Baekhyun?!

"Jaejoong hyung?"

Demi Tuhan, kalian harus melihat betapa pucatnya muka Kim Jaejoong.

"Maafkan aku."

Segera saja Junmyeon menarik tangan sepupunya itu masuk ke dalam kamarnya. Baekhyun sih _ga_ mau ikut campur urusan keluarga mereka, tapi rasa _keponya_ tetap _aja_ ada. Jadi, si pendek bereyeliner tebal itu _mau-ga-mau_ mengintip dari balik pintu.

"Kenapa tidak mengabariku di hari sebelumnya kalau hyung akan datang?"cerca Junmyeon.

"Maaf. Aku sebenarnya _ga _mau kemari, tapi masalahnya besok aku sudah harus bekerja. Jadi aku akan menumpang beberapa malam di sini, sebelum aku menemukan tempat tinggalku sendiri."

"Aigoo. Aku tak masalah kau tinggal di sini, hyung. Tapi bisa saja kau _nyasar_ kan. Kalau saja kau memberitahuku, aku akan menjemputmu ke stasiun."

Jaejoong menghela nafas leganya kali ini. "Syukurlah, kupikir Myeonnie akan marah padaku."

"Sama sekali tidak."Junmyeon menepuk-nepuk bahu Jaejoong. "Jadi, bisa menceritakan bagaimana caranya kau kemari, hyung?"

"_Ehem! Aigoo Jaejoong-ahh, kau ini bagaimana bisa kalah dengan Junmyeon? Orang-orang di sekitar sini selalu mengelu-elukan kepintaranmu, kau juga tak kalah tampang dari Junmyeon pendek itu. Tapi bagaimana bisa sampai sekarang kau masih saja menetap di tempat kecil ini? Sampai kapan kau mau terbelakang terus seperti ini? Ehem_, jadi singkat ceritanya sih, aku dipaksa omma untuk mencari kerja di Seoul. Beruntung aku segera menemukan perusahaan berkembang yang sedang membutuhkan karyawan."

"Hahahahahahaha!"jangan takut, itu cuma suara ketawanya Kim Junmyeon bodoh ini kok, bukan, bukan sadako. "Hyung, aku bahkan bisa mendengar jelas suara bibi Chul saat mengomelimu!"

"Ish!"Jaejoong menyentil dahi adik sepupunya itu. "Kau juga sih! Meninggalkanku seenaknya di Daegu. Aku _kan ga_ pernah jauh darimu, Kim Junmyeon!"

"_Oh_, bahagia sekali rasanya mendengar kata-kata itu, hyung!"goda Junmyeon.

"Sebenarnya, aku sudah lama ingin meninggalkan Daegu. Aku bosan sekali didikte oleh omma. Aku ini juga manusia, bukan boneka."

Junmyeon mengangguk-anggukan kepalanya.

"Iya _sih_ hyung, aku juga pasti _ga_ akan tahan kalau ommaku seperti bibi Chul."

"Intinya, mulai sekarang aku berusaha seorang diri di sini, tanpa campur tangan dari omma sama sekali."

"Heum!"

"Hwaiting!"

Ooops!

Duo Kim itu segera melirik kearah pintu kamar.

"Ehehehehe."

Ingatkan Baekhyun kapan-kapan agar mengunci bibirnya saat akan menguping pembicaraan orang.

.

.

.

"Jadi si Junmyeon bodoh dari seksimu itu belum juga dipecat?"

Junmyeon langsung saja menghentikkan langkahnya ketika ia mendengar namanya disebut. Kyungsoo yang di belakangnya, hampir berkicau bila ia tak membekap mulut teman satu seksinya itu.

"Yah begitulah."itu Minah! "Padahal kemarin ia melakukan kesalahan fatal. Aku sendiri heran, bagaimana perusahan sebesar WooNam Enterprise bisa mempertahankan karyawan dari Universitas rendahan seperti dia."

"Kudengar ia akrab dengan _Cool_ Hun."

"Ya begitulah. Mungkin saja ia punya _backingan_ orang dalam, makanya bagian HRD tak berani memecatnya, Yura-ah."

"Konyol sekali. Bukannya dia bukan orang asli Seoul?"

"Entahlah. Yang pasti, dia seperti parasit di seksi_ Finance_."

Kyungsoo bersumpah, ia akan menjahit bibir Minah kalau saja ia bisa.

Dan celakanya –

"Kyungsoo yah!"suara itu mengalihkan pandangan Kyungsoo, Junmyeon, bahkan kedua wanita yang sedang bergosip di depan itu.

Sedangkan si pemanggil Kyungsoo –pria tinggi bersenyum bodoh itu tetap saja melambaikan tangannya…

.

.

.

Balkon di puncak gedung utama WooNam Enterprise adalah salah satu bagian terfavorit Junmyeon untuk menghabiskan waktunya. Suasana hatinya sedang kacau saat ini. Lihat saja, di cuaca sedingin ini, ia hanya memakai pakaian kantornya –tanpa coat! Padahal saat ini adalah awal musim dingin, dimana seharusnya salju sudah mulai turun.

**_"Hai, namaku Chanyeol, dan aku bermarga Park!"jadi itulah nama pria tinggi bersenyum bodoh itu._**

**_"Kim Junmyeon."jawab Junmyeon singkat. "Err, kalian teman lama ya?"ia kemudian menunjuk Kyungsoo dan Chanyeol bergantian._**

**_"Mana mungkin! Aku orang Busan asli! Sedangkan si mata donat di depanku ini."Chanyeol menunjuk Kyungsoo dengan dagunya. "Kan orang Seoul."_**

**_"Oh."_**

**_"Tapi kami duduk berdampingan saat training kemarin."sela Kyungsoo. "Oh! Kita kan masuk bersamaan, Junmyeon-ahh. Kau training di lantai berapa?"_**

"Jadi para pegawai baru di sini harus melewati training dulu sebelum akhirnya diangkat jadi pegawai tetap."gumam Junmyeon. "Tolol, bagaimana bisa aku melewatkan masa training itu."Junmyeon kali ini memukul-mukulkan tangannya pada fondasi balkon itu.

_Apa gara-gara golongan darah?_

_Greb!_

Junmyeon tiba-tiba saja merinding karena merasakan hangatnya mantel bulu di kedua bahunya. Tidak mungkin ada setan kan di siang bolong seperti ini?

"Sebodoh ini rupanya kau, hingga melewatkan istirahat makan siang dan melamun di tengah cuaca seperti ini tanpa memakai _coat_ sama sekali?"

Junmyeon menoleh. Mata itu! Junmyeon merasa mata itu begitu meneduhkannya.

"Sajangnim.."

"Bagaimana bisa kau masuk kemari?"

"Ehh?"

"Kau tidak diajari saat _trainingmu_? Balkon di puncak gedung, adalah bagian terlarang. Hanya aku dan orang-orang tertentu saja yang bisa mengaksesnya."

Junmyeon segera menunduk lagi.

"Aku tak pernah melewati waktu _training_, sajangnim."gumam lelaki _bantet_ itu. "Sajangnim.."ia menatap mata teduh dari petinggi WooNam itu. "Bagaimana aku bisa diterima di perusahaan sebesar ini?"

Kris mendengus. "Kenapa kau tidak bertanya pada bagian HRD saja tentang itu?"

Kris kemudian berbalik meninggalkan Junmyeon, meninggalkan mantel bulu mahalnya di bahu lelaki pendek itu.

"Golongan darah, pasti karena itu kan?"teriak Junmyeon kali ini.

Kris berhenti sejenak, sebelum akhirnya meneruskan langkahnya, meninggalkan Junmyeon yang terus bertanya-tanya dalam hati.

TBC

YOSH! Seneng banget rasanya ada 8 orang reviewer di fanfic ini! Padahal baru ngepost prolognya aja

Semoga di chapter selanjutnya banyak juga ya yang ngereview, soalnya di fanficku yang Not a Flower, Nor a Mist, dikit banget yang ngereview T^T padahal yang ngefollow ada 6, tapi yg ngereview cuma 3 orang aja T^T

Anyway, panggil aku gigi aja ehehehe ~ jangan panggil thor, soalnya ambigu/?

**junjun** : menarik ya? Ehehehe makasih ya ~ ini udah update kok. Baca terus ya! Thanks a lot! /smooch/

**PikaaChuu** : iya ini udah lanjut kok xD Baca terus ya ~ /smoochjuga/

** .5011** : ini udah lanjut /toel/ semoga suka ya xD oh iya banget! pipinya mamah myeon emang cubit-able banget kkkekekekeke xD

**Guest** : sudah continue dong ~ reviewnya continue jg yawww /bow/

**Krisuho** : udah dilanjut dong xD iya ih bener! aku juga kangen banget sama moment mereka Krisho jjang!

**zahra** : udah lanjut loh ~ review selanjutnya aku tunggu jg ya? xD

**tinaYJS **: wah ada YJS yang komen! Seneng banget deh xD ini udah continue kokkkk /smooch/

**honeykkamjong** : iya ini udah lanjut kok dek/? Setujuuuuuu banget! Krisho emang lagi langka mungkin gara2 mereka udah ga ada moment yah hiks ~

So, continue lagi ato delete nih? xD


	3. Chapter 3

Part 2

Junmyeon menatap kosong kearah rak buku yang berada di depan ranjang tidurnya. Setelah pertemuan terakhirnya dengan Kris di lantai teratas gedung kantornya, lelaki bertubuh pendek itu terus saja memikirkan hal yang tidak-tidak. Dan untuk pertama kalinya pula, ia merasa menyesal telah memiliki darah langka bernama AB resus negatif.

Junmyeon terus saja menghela nafasnya, dan tidak sadar bila Byun Baekhyun, sahabat se_apartement_nya sedang menatapnya heran.

"Ya!" teriak Baekhyun akhirnya, setelah tak tahan dengan sikap Junmyeon yang terlampau aneh hari itu. "Kau kesambet ya?"tanyanya asal.

Junmyeon hampir saja menjatuhkan _netbook_ putih miliknya karena suara Baekhyun yang terbilang nyaring itu.

"Apa ini?" Baekhyun merebut _netbook_ itu. "Surat _resign_?!"

"Apa kaubilang?!" teriak Jaejoong juga yang sudah mencuri dengar dari balik pintu.

.

.

.

Junmyeon hanya pasrah ketika Baekhyun dan Jaejoong menyeretnya keluar kamar.

"Kau gila mau melepaskan perusahaan besar seperti itu?!" bentak Baekhyun.

Junmyeon menunduk dengan bibir mengerucut. "Maafkan aku."

"Junmyeon-ahh, pikirkan lagi keputusanmu itu."

"Tapi aku tak mau dianggap sebagai parasit yang hanya diterima karena darah langka ini, _hyung_."

"Coba kau pikir sekarang." Jaejoong memegangi kedua pundak adik sepupunya itu. "Keluarga sekaya Woo, apa mungkin akan mengorbankan bisnisnya demi darah langka? Mereka bisa membeli darah, bahkan mungkin organ langka seperti jantung dan hati bila mereka mau. Hilangkan pikiran tidak masuk akalmu itu, Junmyeon-ahh"

Baekhyun mengangguk setuju. "Dengarkan perkataan Jaejoong _hyung_ itu, _babo_! Jangan bertindak gegabah dulu. Lagipula, berapa sih jumlah darah yang kau korbankan untuk adik CEOmu itu?"

"Junmyeon-ahh, kau pasti diterima karena kau cocok dengan kriteria mereka. Dan alasan diterimanya kau karena darah langka ini sangat konyol menurutku. Mungkin saja saat mereka mencari darah AB resus negatif malam itu, lalu mereka mengecheck data karyawan, mereka kebetulan menemukanmu."

"Kalo begitu alasannya." potong Junmyeon. "Kenapa aku tidak diminta datang untuk _trainee_?"

Baekhyun menggebrak meja makan di sampingnya dan hampir membuat _kimchi jjigae_ yang dimasak Jaejoong berantakan. "Kenapa kau keras kepala, ohng?! Menjadi karyawan dari Woonam adalah takdirmu! Meski kau hanya diterima karena darah langka-pun, kau harusnya berterima kasih untuk itu! Pengecut bila kau menyerah karena gosip-gosip yang beredar di Woonam!"

"Eyh, sudahlah sudahlah. Jangan diteruskan lagi omelanmu, Baekhyun-ahh. Sebaiknya kita makan dahulu, atau _kimchi jjigaeku_ akan menjadi dingin dan tak enak lagi."

Junmyeon memandang Baekhyun dan Jaejoong bergantian sebelum ia mengambil mangkuk nasinya dan menyuapkan banyak-banyak ke mulut mungilnya. Baekhyun hampir saja meluapkan emosinya lagi ketika Junmyeon lagi-lagi mengambil sesendok _kimchi jjigae_ yang langsung dilumatnya.

"_Wae_?" tanya Junmyeon dengan mulut penuh.

"Kau…"

"Benar katamu, aku tidak boleh menyerah, aku harus membuktikan pada mereka kalau aku tak sudi diinjak-injak karena darah langkaku ini." Junmyeon kembali makan dengan lahap.

Dan Baekhyun hanya bisa pasrah menahan amarah sembari memijat kepalanya yang mulai pening.

.

.

.

Jessica tersenyum ketika melihat kakak lelaki satu-satunya memakan buburnya. Wanita itu mengetahui jelas kebiasaan kakaknya yang selalu memilih bubur untuk sarapan, dan selalu membawa bekal untuk makan siang di kantornya.

"Kau jadi aneh semenjak melahirkan, Jess."

Jessica memberengut setelah mendengar ucapan kakaknya.

"_Oppa_ selalu tau cara untuk membuat kesal saat sarapan."

Kris sama sekali tak menghiraukan Jessica, sampai wanita itu pergi sejenak ke dapur dan membawa dua box makan siang.

"Kenapa dua?"

Jessica tersenyum lagi. "_Well_, ini untuk Kim Junmyeon."

"Kau bilang apa?" Kris mengira pendengarannya agak terganggu sekarang.

"Kim Junmyeon sudah memberikan banyak darah untukku malam itu, dan sebagai penderita darah langka aku tahu betul itu tidak mudah untuknya. Jadi, aku sengaja menyuruh bibi Im untuk memasakkan hati babi untuknya. Nanti suruh Sooyoung untuk mengantarkan itu untuk Kim Junmyeon, ok?"

Kris mempertahankan muka stoicnya.

"Tak masalah jika kau menolaknya, aku bisa mengantarkannya sendiri."

"Jangan cari masalah, Jess." Kris merebut dua box makan siang itu. "Changmin bisa menghajarku karena membiarkanmu keluar di masa penyembuhanmu."

Jessica-pun menampakkan wajah penuh kemenangan.

.

.

.

Pagi itu suasana hati Junmyeon kembali membaik. Ia dengan senyum bodohnya terus menyapa teman-teman kantornya—yang jelas-jelas tidak akan menyapanya balik. Eh, tunggu, kita melupakan Chanyeol. Yah, Chanyeol teman trainee Kyungsoo. Lelaki tinggi itu nampak berdesakan di dalam lift bersama Junmyeon.

"Pagi, Chanyeol-ahh."

Chanyeol memandang heran.

"Kau menyapaku?" ia menunjuk dirinya sendiri.

Junmyeon tersenyum dan mengangguk. "Tentu saja!"

Chanyeol membalas senyuman Junmyeon dengan tak kalah dungunya. "Akhirnya ada juga yang mau menyapaku selain Kyungsoo di sini!" ia menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Junmyeon.

"Eish, kita kan teman sekantor, apa salahnya saling menyapa." balas Junmyeon. "Kau mau ke divisi financial juga, _ohng_?"

Chanyeol mengangguk.

"Kyuhyun-ssi menelpon ke divisi teknisi dan meminta tolong untuk memperbaiki lampu yang rusak di divisi kalian."

Lift tersebut berhenti dan yang lainnya berhamburan ke luar. Lantai 14 rupanya. Dan hanya Junmyeon serta Chanyeol yang bertahan di lift itu.

"Sebagai anak baru, mereka dengan mudahnya menyuruhku melakukan tugas seperti itu."

Junmyeon menepuk pundak Chanyeol.

"Jangan kecewa, mungkin saja hari ini mereka menyuruhmu mengganti lampu, tapi siapa yang akan tau esok mungkin kau dikirim untuk proyek besar? Akupun juga begitu. Aku bukan lulusan terbaik dari universitas terkenal. Aku hanya lulusan dari universitas kecil di Daegu. Mereka boleh mengolokku, tapi aku yakin, aku akan memiliki karier sebagus mereka yang menghinaku di sini. Kita tak boleh menyerah, Chanyeol-ah!"

Chanyeol berulang kali menganggukan kepalanya disertai dengan senyuman. "Kau benar, Junmyeon-ah! Kita berusaha bersama!"

Lift itu kembali berhenti, kali ini tepat di lantai 20, dimana terdapat divisi finansial.

"Aku duluan, Chanyeol-ah! _Hwaiting_!"

Oh, ingatkan Chanyeol untuk tidak terus tersenyum bodoh karena Kim Junmyeon.

.

.

.

Wejangan dan omelan dari Byun Baekhyun jelas memberikan perubahan besar bagi Junmyeon hari itu. Meski Kyuhyun memarahinya, lelaki pendek itu nampak tak mengambil hati.

"Maafkan saya, Kyuhyun-ssi, akan saya perbaiki sekarang juga."ujar Junmyeon yang baru saja terkena amarah Kyuhyun karena lagi-lagi ia salah menghitung bon pengeluaran perusahaan IT itu.

Junmyeon lalu kembali ke ruangannya setelah berkata "Hwaiting!" dengan suara pelan. Dan segera saja ia menempati mejanya tanpa tahu keempat rekan kerjanya sedang memandangnya heran.

"Eh, apa Junmyeon sedang tidak waras? Kyuhyun-ssi bahkan membentaknya tapi sekarang ia malah bersikap santai seperti tidak ada masalah." bisik Kyungsoo pada Soojung.

Soojung bergedik dengan muka bingung.

"Mungkin dia sedang senang, makanya….."

"Siapa di sini yang bernama Kim Junmyeon?" seorang wanita dengan tinggi semampai memasuki ruangan itu, membungkam mulut Soojung begitu saja. Kyungsoo, Jinri, juga Minseok sudah menganga, sedangkan Soojung hanya memandang wanita yang mereka kenal sebagai Choi Sooyoung dengan tatapan penuh tanya.

"Aku." cicit Junmyeon yang sedang merevisi laporannya.

"Hai, aku Choi Sooyoung, sekretaris Kris sajangnim." Ia lalu meletakkan sebuah bento box tingkat tiga di meja milik Junmyeon. "Ini titipan dari sajangnim. Selamat makan, Junmyeon ssi!"

"APA?!" teriak Kyungsoo, Soojung, Minseok dan Jinri bersamaan.

Junmyeon? Tentu saja ia menatap tak percaya pada bento box di depan matanya.

.

.

.

"Kurasa kau benar, CEO-mu benar-benar ingin kau menjadi sapi perah untuk adiknya." kata Baekhyun asal.

Junmyeon, Baekhyun, dan Jaejoong sendiri sedang berjalan melewati dinginnya udara pertengahan Desember. Junmyeon mengajak ketiganya bertemu dengan Chanyeol. Yah, semenjak pertemuannya dengan lelaki tinggi itu di lift, mereka menjadi akrab. Dan Junmyeon pikir, tak ada salahnya untuk mengajak Chanyeol makan bersama di kafe langganannya.

"Tak masalah, aku-pun sudah tak peduli lagi dengan masalah itu. Aku hanya memikirkan pekerjaanku saja. Lagipula, Jessica-ssi tak mungkin melahirkan sebulan sekali, bukan?" timpal Junmyeon.

"Hng." Jaejoong mengangguk. "Jangan pikirkan apapun, anggap saja kau memang pantas bekerja di perusahan sekelas Woonam. Dan kalau memang adik CEOmu itu meminta darahmu lagi, anggap saja itu bagian dari amal."

Junmyeon memamerkan kedua jempol tangannya.

"Eh, itukah temanmu?" tanya Baekhyun ketika mereka bertiga sampai di depan kafe langganan mereka.

Junmyeon hanya menjawab dengan anggukan.

"Biar aku masuk duluan, aku akan mengetestnya, apa dia cocok untuk menjadi teman kita."

Junmyeon dan Jaejoong bahkan belum menjawab sepatah katapun, tetapi Baekhyun sudah masuk mendahului mereka.

"Aish, benar-benar anak itu." gumam Jaejoong.

.

.

.

Sudah seminggu ini Junmyeon mendapatkan paket makan siang dari CEOnya. Dan parahnya, kali ini ia benar-benar menjadi bual-bualan rekan sekantornya. Bahkan keempat teman satu ruangannya pun, kerap kali menanyakannya hubungannya dengan sang CEO.

"Junmyeon-ahh, kau jujur sajalah, sebenarnya ada apa diantara kau dan Kris sajangnim?" tanya Jinri.

"Aku hanya membantunya sedikit, tak ada masalah lain. Kurasa paket hati babi itu dibuat karena sajangnim merasa berterima kasih padaku, tidak lebih."

"Memangnya, kau membantu apa?" tambah Kyungsoo.

Junmyeon menahan rasa sebalnya.

"Bantuan itu, ada hubungannya dengan privasi seseorang." Junmyeon mencoba tersenyum pada keempat rekannya.

"Junmyeon-ahh! Antar dokumen ini ke lantai 17!" teriak Kyuhyun.

Dan tak ada kata lain selain lega di hati Junmyeon. Setidaknya, ia bisa lepas dari pertanyaan-pertanyaan itu untuk sementara."

.

.

.

Acara minum selepas pulang kerja adalah hal yang wajar di Korea. Seperti malam itu, secara ajaib Minah juga Yura mengajak Junmyeon juga Kyungsoo, Minseok, Soojung, dan Jinri untuk minum bersama. Junmyeon-pun menyetujuinya, dengan syarat, ia datang membawa Chanyeol. Setidaknya, Chanyeol adalah teman yang bisa dipercayainya—mengingat Baekhyun dan Jaejoong yang juga sudah akrab dengan lelaki tinggi itu.

Dan benar saja, Junmyeon seperti tidak mengenali Minah dan Yura lagi. Sejak awal, kedua wanita itu sangat-sangat jengah dengannya, bahkan berulang kali ia mendengar Minah dan Yura mencemooh dirinya. Entah Junmyeon harus berterima kasih pada box makan siang dari CEOnya atau justru sebaliknya. Tetapi yang pasti, desas-desus tentang hubungan spesial Junmyeon dengan Kris semakin santer terdengar.

"Junmyeon-ahh." panggil Chanyeol ketika ia berjalan bersama Junmyeon menuju halte bus di dekat bar yang dipiliah Minah dan Yura. Setidaknya Junmyeon bersyukur karena Chanyeol hanya meminum sebotol bir, dan sanggup mengantarkannya walau hanya sampai di halte saja.

"Hmm?"

"Aku, sebenarnya penasaran."

Junmyeon menatap Chanyeol.

"Mungkin setelah ini kau akan sebal padaku, tapi aku tak dapat menahan rasa penasaran."

"Tanyakan saja." Junmyeon menaikkan kedua alisnya.

"Jadi, apakah benar kalau kau dan sajangnim sedang berpacaran?"

Tawa Junmyeon meledak. "Astaga, lelucon apalagi, ini?"

"Aku serius, Junmyeon-ahh."

"Ok, ok." Junmyeon berusaha meredamkan tawanya. "Apa menurutmu, seorang sajangnim akan membiarkan pacarnya menjadi pegawai rendahan? Kalau aku menjadi pacar sajangnim, aku mungkin sudah diangkat menggantikan Kyuhyun."

Chanyeol termangut-mangut.

"Dan lagi, kalau aku menjadi pacara sajangnim, dia akan mengirimkan hati angsa untuk makan siangku, bukan hati babi." tambah Junmyeon, asal.

"Syukurlah, berarti aku…"

"Eh, busku sudah datang!" tunjuk Junmyeon. "Katakan pada Baekhyun untuk membukakan pintu untukku. Aku lupa membawa kunci, dan ponselku habis baterai. Thanks, Chanyeol-ahh!"

Chanyeol mendesah kesal. "Aku bahkan belum mengatakan bahwa aku tertarik padamu."

.

.

.

Junmyeon kebingungan ketika tidak menemukan Jaejoong di sampingnya saat ia terbangun. Sudah lebih dari seminggu ini ia terbiasa melihat Jaejoong sebagai orang yg pertama kali ia temui saat membuka mata. Dan jantungnya berdetak kian kencang saat mendapati koper milik Jaejoong yang berdiri rapi di ruang tamunya.

"Hyung!" teriak Junmyeon.

Rupanya Jaejoong sedang berdiri menatap langit dari balkon apartement itu.

"Oh, kau sudah bangun, Junmyeon-ahh?"

"Apa maksudmu dengan koper itu, hyung? Jangan katakan…."

"Aku akan tinggal dengan pacarku, Junmyeon-ahh."

Junmyeon melebarkan matanya.

"Pacar? Sejak kapan, hyung?"

"Maaf karena merahasiakannya padamu. Aku, dan Hyunjoong sudah berhubungan setahunan ini. Pekerjaankupun, sebenarnya Hyunjoong yang membantuku untuk mendapatkannya. Semalam aku dan Hyunjoong kembali berbicara pada eomma perihal ini. Bagaimanapun juga, aku tak enak terus-terusan merepotkanmu dan Baekhyun."

"Hyung, kau sama sekali tidak merepotkan kami." Junmyeon memegangi tangan Jaejoong, erat.

"Sudah saatnya aku mandiri, Junmyeon-ahh. Aku sudah membicarakan perkara ini pada Baekhyun semalam, dan ia menyetujuinya."

Junmyeon baru sadar bahwa Baekhyun juga sudah menghilang di hari sepagi itu. Dan setelah dipikir-pikir, hari itu adalah hari Minggu, dimana Baekhyun biasa bertemu dengan editornya. Kecamuk di hati Junmyeon terhenti saat ponsel Jaejoong berbunyi.

"Hyunjoong sudah ada di halte depan, ayo antar aku."

Segera saja Junmyeon mengambil coat dan memakai bootsnya, dan berjalan beriringan dengan Jaejoong.

.

.

.

"Pokoknya kalau hyung kenapa-napa, segera hubungi aku."

"Eung.."

Junmyeon terus saja mengomel kalau matanya tak sengaja menangkap dua sosok pria di lapangan basket yang tepat berada di depan apartementnya. Jaejoong mau tak mau-pun mengalihkan pandangannya, mengikuti arah mata Junmyeon.

"Temanmu?"

Junmyeon mengangguk.

"Astaga Cool Hun, tampannya!" bisiknya.

Rupanya Sehun menyadari keberadaan Junmyeon dan malah mengayunkan tangannya, menyapa pria mungil itu.

"Hushhh." Sehun mengisyaratkan agar Junmyeon tak mengganggu konsentrasi Kris yang sedang berusaha melakukan dunk. Junmyeon-pun membalasnya dengan kode ok di tangannya.

"Ayo kita pergi, hyung." ujar Junmyeon tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sehun.

"Kau menyukainya?" tandas Jaejoong saat mereka cukup jauh dari Sehun dan Kris.

Junmyeon memegangi kedua pipinya. "Apa begitu kentara?"

Jaejoong mengangguk.

"Dia adalah Direktur Kreatif di Woonam, dan tidak ada yang tidak menyukainya di kantor. Dia baik terhadap siapa saja. Dan kau tau hyung? Dia yang mengantarkanku pulang saat aku mendonorkan darahku untuk Jessica-ssi."

"Aku sudah menduga dia adalah orang baik. Tatapan matanya menyiratkan hal itu."

Tak terasa mereka akhirnya sampai di halte, dimana Hyunjoong memarkirkan Porsche putihnya.

"Jangan pernah menyerah, Junmyeon-ahh. Siapa tahu Cool Hun-mu itu akan balas menyukaimu." Jaejoong menepuk-nepuk punggung tangan Junmyeon.

"Hmm. Hyung juga."

"Aku pergi dulu, kau jagalah dirimu."

Junmyeon memandang pacar hyungnya yang berada di balik kemudi. Semoga saja hyungnya benar-benar bahagia dengannya, kata Junmyeon dalam hati.

.

.

.

Kris sedang menikmati makan malamnya ketika Jessica mengeluarkan suara nyaringnya yang memekakkan telinga itu.

"Oppa, minggu depan aku akan membuat pesta perayaan kelahiran Yoojung."

"Hmm." Kris melahap sepotong samgyeopsal tanpa menghiraukan adiknya itu.

"Aku ingin oppa membawa pasangan."

Changmin yang sedang menikmati makannya-pun akhirnya menatap istrinya, tak percaya.

"Oppa, Tiffany baru saja pulang dari US, bukankah kalian berteman baik saat masih di sana? Apa aku perlu mengundangnya secara khusus untuk menemanimu?"

Kris terus memakan nasinya dalam diam.

"Oppaaaaaaaaaa." rengek Jessica.

"Aku sudah selesai makan." Kris berdiri setelah meneguk air putihnya, meninggalkan Jessica yang jengkel setengah mati.

"Sudah kubilang, tak ada gunanya untuk membicarakan hal itu dengan Kris."

Jessica menatap sebal suaminya itu.

"Kau tak tau betapa kesalnya aku saat ini, love."

"Aku memang tak tau." Changmin kembali memakan makanannya. "Eh, kau serius mau mengundah Tiffany di pestamu, love?"

Demi Tuhan, suaminya itu tau betapa sebalnya Jessica pada Tiffany saat mereka masih tinggal di US! Jessica yang kesal lalu menggambil segenggam ayam dan dijejelkannya pada mulut Changmin.

"KAU MASIH BERANI BERTANYA?! Aish, kenapa semua orang membuatku kesal malam ini!"

.

.

.

Sehun menenteng kotak makan siang Junmyeon, dan untungnya mereka berpapasan di saat Junmyeon sedang berjalan dengan teman-temannya menuju kantin kantor mereka.

"Junmyeon-ahh."

Junmyeon menoleh, dan betapa hatinya kecewa setelah mendapati Sehun yang berjalan kearahnya, memegang kotak makan siang tiga tingkat yang dipastikan isinya adalah hati babi. Ok dia tau hati babi bagus untuk darah langkanya, tapi sudah lebih dari seminggu ini ia memakan itu, dan ia mulai bosan. Ditambah lagi dengan pandangan orang-orang saat melihatnya memakan itu sendirian di ruangannya.

"Ah Cool Hun, ada apa?"

Parahnya lagi, Sehun menarik tangan Junmyeon untuk menjauh dari teman-temannya.

"Ini makan siangmu."

"Hmm, terima kasih."

Junmyeon menerimanya dengan terpaksa.

"Dan ini tambahan dariku." Sehun memberikan sebiji apel pada Junmyeon. "Terima kasih karena kau tidak memanggilku kemarin. Kris sangat tidak suka kalau ada karyawannya yang memergokinya sedang bermain basket denganku."

Junmyeon termangut.

"Tak masalah."

"Yasudah, cepatlah makan sebelum jam makanmu habis."

"Hmm."

.

.

.

Selepas itu, Junmyeon segera memutar otaknya, dan ia melompat girang saat mengingat lantai paling atas, tempat dimana ia bertemu Kris. Oh, dia-pun teringat akan mantel bulu Kris yang masih tergeletak di sudut kamarnya.

"Semoga sajangnim gila itu tidak mendapatiku makan di sini." ujar Junmyeon yang mulai membuka kotak makannya satu persatu.

Lelaki ceroboh itu segera memakan hati babi—kali ini dimasak dengan saus hong kesukaannya, walaupun rasanya tidak seenak daging samcan yang biasa ia makan di restoran China. Lalu bergantian ia melahap bayam rebus yang sudah dicampur dengan jamur enoki.

"Makan di sini lebih enak, setidaknya tidak ada yang memandangiku dengan aneh, seolah-olah aku adalah babi yang sedang memakan saudaranya sendiri.

Namun Junmyeon tak tau, ada sepasang mata tajam yang memandangnya sedari tadi.

"Menarik" kata orang itu.

TBC

.

.

.

HELLOOOOOOOO!

LONG LONG LOOOOOONGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG TIME NO SEE!

Sejujurnya aku lupa loh punya fanfic ini -_- draftnya bertahan di laptop berbulan2, bahkan hampir setaun.

Entah kalian masih inget apa enggak sama fanfic ini ;A;

Well, aku cuma mau ngucapin terima kasih sama semua yg udah ngereview, ngelike dan ngefollow fanfic ini ~ YOU'RE MADE MY DAY, GUYS!

Kalo responnya masih bagus, aku bakal ngepost part 3nya akhir minggu ini jg guys ~ wkwkwkwkwk

btw, ada yg mau temenan sama aku di line? (modus biar ada yg ngobrak aku update, aku lupaan soalnya xD)


	4. Chapter 4

Part 3

Kris sama sekali tidak mendengarkan wejangan-wejangan dari paman Hwang-nya yang mana menurutnya justru merugikan dirinya. Adik dari ayahnya itu memang gila harta, ia-pun mempekerjakan pamannya itu di Woonam hanya karena ia kasian melihat keluarga pamannya jatuh miskin sehabis perusahaan kecil milik pamannya itu pailit.

Alih-alih, Kris malah terus memandang kaca ruangannya yang terhubung langsung dengan balkon favoritnya. Ia sangat-sangat bersyukur karena orang yang dipandangnya dibalik kaca besar itu, sama sekali tidak menyadari keberadaannya. Ya, kaca itu memang tidak tembus pandang, seperti kaca-kaca yang banyak kita jumpai di ruang interograsi kepolisian.

Sadar akan Kris yang sama sekali tidak menghiraukan perkataannya, paman Hwang akhirnya undur diri. Ini sudah lewat lima belas menit, dan Kris lega akhirnya paman gila hartanya itu membiarkannya seorang diri menikmati makan siangnya. Errr, sebenarnya tak sepenuhnya sendiri, karena di balik kaca itu, Junmyeon juga sedang menikmati makan siangnya.

Kris sama sekali tak paham mengapa ia bersikap seperti ini. Bahkan kemarin ia sengaja memasang penghangat di balkonnya agar Junmyeon bisa makan tanpa kedinginan.

Melihat Junmyeon yang sudah memakan hampir setengah dari makan siangnya, sang CEO-pun segera menempati tempat duduk yang sudah ia setting tempat di samping Junmyeon—yang tentu saja tidak disadari oleh Junmyeon. Lalu ia membuka kotak makan siangnya dan mulai melahap isinya. Katakan saja Kris bodoh, tapi hanya dengan ini ia tidak kesepian lagi.

_Cinta itu lahir dari rasa nyaman setelah kesepian melanda._

.

.

.

Di hari sepagi ini, Kris sudah sudah bersiap di jok belakang Bentley-nya, lengkap dengan Sehun yang sibuk mempresentasikan aplikasi baru yang akan dibuatnya. Sehun berulang kali mengomel saat ia bercerita perihal paman Hwang yang sangat-sangat tidak menyetujui proposal yang ia ajukan kemarin.

"Aku heran, sampai kapan paman Hwang akan mendesak kita? Perusahaan ini milikmu dan Jessica kan, bukan miliknya."

"Biarkan saja ia melakukan hal yang ia suka."

"Kalau aku jadi kau, sudah kupecat dia. Bagaimanapun, dia tidak ada hak di Woonam."

"Dia mungkin masih menganggap dia adalah waliku."

"The hell, Kris. Kau bahkan sudah lebih dari dua puluh lima tahun sekarang."

"Dua puluh lima tahun, masih cukup untuk dianggap kecil olehnya. Lagipula ia lebih berpengalaman dalam bisnis daripada aku."

"Dia kehilangan perusahaannya sendiri, dan kau menganggap ia berpengalaman?!"

Kris menoleh dengan seringainya.

"Berpengalaman, bukan berarti lihai, kan?"

Sehun tertawa. "Sudah kuduga kau akan tetap mengatainya."

"Paman Hwang tidak akan pernah puas dengan harta yang ia miliki, makanya ia seperti itu.." Kris menatap jalanan dari balik kaca mobil. "Melihat paman Hwang, kadang aku berpikir, apakah jaman sekarang, susah untuk mencari orang sederhana yang bisa bahagia meski tanpa harta berlimpah. Namun baru-baru ini aku menemukan orang sederhana itu, dan kembali berpikir, sebenarnya apa maksud paman Hwang yang selalu terobsesi dengan uang, apabila kebahagiannya itu bisa diraih dengan kesederhanaan?"

"Hey, kita kan membicarakan pekerjaan, tapi kenapa kau jadi melankolis begini?"

Kris tak menjawab.

"Ada yang kau sembunyikan dariku, ya?!"

"Jangan ngawur, Sehun-ahh."

"Aku benar kan? Lihat saja, cepat atau lambat, aku pasti akan menemukan itu!"

"Coba saja. Faktanya aku tak menyembunyikan apa-apa. Hentikan perkataan ngawurmu itu."

"Arasso, arasso. Kalau itu maumu. Tapi ingat, sepandai-pandainya orang menutup bangkai, toh pada akhirnya akan tercium juga, iya kan, Kris?"

Oh, betapa Kris ingin meracuni Sehun sekarang juga.

.

.

.

Langkah kaki Sehun berderap kencang ketika ia memasuki ruangan Kris dengan muka kesal. Baru satu jam yang lalu, pria itu menandatangani project Energy Life seri kedua miliknya, tetapi mendadak saja Kris memanggilnya lagi.

"Apa lagi, Tuan Kris?" dumel Sehun.

Kris mengisyaratkan Sehun agar duduk di depannya.

"Aku baru saja memeriksa data karyawan, dan aku mendapati ada satu karyawan yang hingga saat ini baru sekali mengakses aplikasi Energy Life-mu itu."

Sehun menatap bingung, dan dengan cepat ia merebut ipad yang tergeletak di meja kerja atasannya itu. Sayangnya, Sehun kalah cepat dari Kris yang tanpa pikir panjang langsung mengamankan ipadnya.

"Pecat saja karyawan satu itu." kata Sehun, asal.

Kris memandang Sehun dengan tatapan tajam.

Sehun memberengut. "Lalu dimana masalahnya? Karyawan itu sudah menyalahi aturan perusahaan yang mewajibkan untuk memakai semua aplikasi yang telah dibuat oleh Woonam. Di saat semua karyawan sudah memenuhi kewajiban itu, hanya satu karyawan saja yang tidak. Jelas kesalahan itu terletak padanya, kan?"

"Aku tak mau tahu, kau selidiki dulu, apa ada yang salah dengan aplikasimu itu, lalu kau perbaiki proposal Energy Life versi duamu baru kutandatangani lagi."

"Tapi…"

"Lakukan itu, atau kau kupecat, Oh Sehun."

Tetapi Sehun justru tertawa, "Kau kurang waras, oh?"

Kris melotot.

"Seingatku, Energy Lifeku baik-baik saja tadi pagi, tapi kenapa kau mendadak berubah pikiran begini, hmm?" Sehun lalu menyelinap dan merebut ipad yang disembunyikan Kris di sela-sela kursi dan tubuhnya.

"Oh Sehun, kau ingin mati, oh?!"

"Setidaknya beri aku penjelasan siapa orang yang berani-beraninya tidak memakai aplikasiku."

Kris terus mempertahannya ipadnya, namun nasib berkata lain. Sehun dengan senyum penuh kemenangannya sudah lebih dulu berhasil merebut benda pipih tersebut. Dan betapa kagetnya Sehun setelah mengetahui siapa karyawan yang dimaksud Kris tadi.

"Kau benar-benar jatuh cinta padanya, ohng?" cibir Sehun.

"Jaga pikiranmu, Oh Sehun. Aku sedang tidak jatuh cinta dengan siapapun sekarang."

Kris merebut iPadnya lagi sebelum Sehun mengexplore gadget miliknya itu lebih jauh lagi.

.

.

.

Sooyoung sedang menulis laporannya ketika Kris keluar dari ruangannya, dan betapa terkejutnya Kris saat melihat kotak makan siang milik Junmyeon yang masih tergeletak di meja Sooyoung. Sekretarisnya itu segera menyadari keberadaan Kris dan menyapanya dengan penuh hormat.

"Kenapa makan siang Junmyeon masih di sini?"

"Oh ini…" Sooyoung menyentuh permukaan kotak makan Junmyeon. "Junmyeon-ssi sedang berada di ruangan Sehun-ssi, dan saya pikir mereka akan melewati makan siang di sana sembari merapatkan sesuatu. Saya akan mengantarkan kotak makan ini untuk makan malam Junmyeon-ssi di rumah nanti, sajangnim."

Kris termangut dengan muka tertekuk.

Kemudian dengan langkah tergesa, Kris menuju ruangan Sehun. Untung saja ruangan Sehun hanya dilapisi kaca yang tembus pandang. Kris hanya bisa menatap tajam Sehun yang terlihat sangat akrab dengan Junmyeon. Terkadang Kris sebal dengan dirinya sendiri yang tidak pandai bergaul, juga Sehun yang kelewat supel.

Sehun mencibir ketika mengetahui Kris yang memata-matainya. Dan dengan sengaja ia mendekatkan bibirnya ke telinga Junmyeon. Dan tawa Sehun di dalam hati mengeras ketika Kris dengan kesal berbalik menjauhi ruangannya.

"Pria bodoh."

"Eh? Siapa?" tanya Junmyeon dengan mata membesar. Ia kemudian menengok ke segala penjuru, mencari pria yang dimaksud oleh atasannya itu.

"Tidak ada siapa-siapa, Junmyeon-ahh. Ayo, kita makan siang. Kutraktir kau siang ini."

"Kau serius, Cool Hun?"

Sehun mengangguk.

Katakan Junmyeon gila karena ia mengira Sehun mengajaknya kencan sekarang.

.

.

.

Kris kembali ke kantornya dan tanpa menyadari bahwa ia memukul meja sekretarisnya dengan kencang. Sooyoung yang kebetulan siang itu membawa bekal tentu saja kaget dan hampir saja memuntahkan makanan yang ada di mulutnya.

"Nde, sajangnim?" tanya Sooyoung setelah ia meminum seteguk air.

"Berikan aku undangan pesta kelahiran bayi Jessica sekarang juga.

"Ne?"

"Berikan sekarang juga, atau kupecat kau!"

Sooyoung bahkan melupakan makan siangnya begitu saja dan sibuk mencari undangan yang dimaksud oleh atasannya itu.

.

.

.

Junmyeon berjalan riang, menyenandungkan kidung gembira, karena siang tadi ia berhasil melepaskan diri dari kutukan hati babi—yang membuatnya menjadi bulan-bulanan seluruh karyawan kantor selama dua minggu ini. Dan lagi, makan siangnya bersama Sehun berjalan dengan sangat-sangat menyenangkan.

Semula, Junmyeon mengira Sehun akan memarahinya perihal aplikasi Energy Life, namun nyatanya pria tinggi, tampan, dan ramah—satu-satunya hal yang membedakan Kris dan Sehun, itu justru mengajaknya berdiskusi untuk memperbarui versi Energy Life yang lebih gampang dan mudah ditelaah oleh orang gagap tekhnologi sepertinya.

Tapi tunggu dulu, bukan Kim Junmyeon namanya bila ia tidak mendapatkan kesialan, kan? Junmyeon hampir saja tidak melihat Sooyoung yang sedari tadi menungguinya di pintu keluar. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah rantang—Junmyeon mengenalinya sebagai kotak makan siang dari sajangnimnya—juga seamplop surat. SURAT?! Mata Junmyeon membola, apa itu surat pemecatannya? Apa sajangnimnya akan memecatkan karena ia melewatkan makan siangnya dengan Cool Hun dan melupakan bekal hati babi itu?

Di tengah kemelut itu, Sooyoung datang menyapa Junmyeon—yang bahkan lebih pendek dari Sooyoung, yang memakai heels 10 centinya itu—dengan senyum dan muka ramah.

"Junmyeon-ahh!" Sooyoung mengibas-ngibaskan amplop di tangannya.

Junmyeon juga terpaksa tersenyum dan membalas sapaan Sooyoung.

"Hai…"

"Tadi kau melewatkan siangmu di ruang Sehun-ssi, dan aku sudah mengira akan makan siang bersama sembari membahas pekerjaan. Jadi, bekal hari ini, bisa dijadikan untuk makan malammu!" gadis semampai itu menyodorkan rantang bekalnya, diikuti dengan erangan kecewa Junmyeon di dalam hati.

"Terima kasih. Maaf merepotkan." Junmyeon membungkuk, masih dengan senyum terpaksanya.

"Oh, dan ini ada titipan dari sajangnim." Sooyoung juga menyodorkan amplop yang ada di tangannya.

Junmyeon yang berkeringat dingin segera mengambil amplop itu dari tangan Sooyoung. Dibukanya perlahan amplop itu, dengan hati berkomat-kamit mengucapkan doa-doa positif. Dan alangkah terkejutnya Junmyeon, setelah membaca nama Jessica dan Shim Changmin di dalam amplop tersebut.

"Ehh?" Junmyeon tak dapat menyembunyikan raut kagetnya. "Perayaan kelahiran Shim Yoojung?"ia kemudian menatap Sooyoung yang masih setia dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Ya. Sajangnim mengundangmu secara langsung pada acara itu. Dan sajangnim sangat mengharapkan kedatangnmu, Junmyeon-ahh" jelas Sooyoung.

Junmyeon sangat ingin menenggelamkan tubuh bantatnya di sungai Han sekarang juga, kalau saja teriakan namanya yang dikeluarkan oleh Oh Sehun tidak sampai ke telinganya. Yah, Oh Sehun. Yang baru saja turun dari elevator dan segera menghampirinya, juga Sooyoung.

"Oh?" Sehun melotot, dan dengan cepat merebut amplop undangan yang dipegang oleh Junmyeon. "Kris dan Jessica juga mengundangmu?"

Junmyeon hanya bisa mengangguk.

"Acaranya akhir minggu ini kan." gumam Sehun yang membolak-baliknya undangan itu.

Junmyeon menatap Sehun dengan mata anjingnya—berharap Sehun menemukan cara agar ia terhindar dari sajangnimnya, yang membuatnya dikelilingi oleh rumor-rumor aneh di kantor.

"Mau pergi bersama?" Sehun menatap Junmyeon, pada akhirnya.

Dan Junmyeon, tak dapat lebih bahagia dari sekarang.

.

.

.

Junmyeon merutuki kebodohannya yang tadi malam membeli bebek-bebek plasti dungu—bermerk terkenal namun harganya bisa saja menyamai jatah makan siangnya selama dua minggu itu, tanpa memikirkan membeli baju yang akan dipakainya hari ini. Junmyeon buka lelaki yang hobby berbelanja—berbeda tiga ratus enam puluh derajat dengan Baekhyun yang dengan mudahnya memenuhi lemari pakaiannya. Bukannya ia tak memiliki pakaian resmi, namun ia merasa tak pantas memakai jas jahitan ibunya pada pesta keluarga Woo yang bisa ditebaknya sangat mewah.

Maka dari itu, pada pagi buta di hari sabtu ini, ia dengan muka memelas membangunkan Baekhyun. Ia tahu persis, kemarin siang Baekhyun baru saja bertemu editornya—dan bisa dipastikan, beberapa malam sebelumnya Baekhyun pasti begadang hingga larut malam. Dan ini adalah pagi pertama dimana Baekhyun seharusnya menikmati hibernasinya. Namun Junmyeon seakaan tak peduli lagi dengan Baekhyun yang mungkin akan memarahinya, bahkan menendang bokongnya. Ia harus bisa merayu Baekhyun demi pinjaman jas resmi yang akan dipakainya nanti.

"Baekhyun-ahhhhh" Junmyeon mulai menggedor pintu kamar Baekhyun, berkali-kali, dan cukup kencang untuk membangunkan sahabatnya itu.

Tanpa diduga, Baekhyun langsung menjawab panggilannya dengan suara segar. "Ohng, masuk saja Junmyeon-ahh. Aku tidak mengunci pintu."

Tanpa buang waktu, Junmyeon bergegas masuk, dan mendapati Baekhyun yang nampak sibuk dengan iPadnya.

"Tumben kau bangun sepagi ini di hari sabtu?" kali ini Baekhyun yang justru terkaget.

"Baekhyun-ahhhhhhh…" Junmyeon mengerucutkan bibirnya dan segera menyundul-nyundulkan keningnya pada bahu sahabatnya itu. Baekhyun merinding geli, mengira Junmyeon kerasukan setan, atau parahnya, menjadi gila karena terlalu lama bekerja di perusahaan sinting semacam Woonam.

"Kau sakit?" Baekhyun menempalkan tangannya di kening Junmyeon. "Aneh, kau tidak demam kok. Tapi jelas ini bukan Kim Junmyeon yg kukenal."

Junmyeon berdecak.

"Aku akan datang ke pesta perayaan kelahiran si jabang bayi milik Jessica."

"Jessica?" tanya Baekhyun, memiringkan kepalanya kebingungan.

Junmyeon mengangguk, masih dengan bibir mengerucut. "Dia, adik Kris Woo, yang darahnya sama denganmu."

"Ohhhhhhh!" Baekhyun menganggukan kepalanya, juga. "Lalu?"

Kali ini Junmyeon meringis dan memasang mode anak anjingnya. Butuh waktu agak lama untuk Baekhyun yang lebih dulu terdiam dan berpikir, sebelum ia menebak maksud sikap aneh sahabatnya itu.

"Kau butuh kurias hari ini?"

Junmyeon mengangguk dengan semangat, yang dibalas decakan oleh bibir Baekhyun.

"Aku akan berpamitan dengan Dobby dulu, okay? Dan kau bisa memilih baju sesukamu di lemariku, sembari menungguku." Dobby adalah teman Baekhyun yang dikenalnya lewat game online. Ia sendiri pernah bertemu dengan Dobby, namun yang ia tahu, Dobby adalah seorang pria gay sepertinya.

Junmyeon menurut layaknya seekor anak anjing. Dengan langkah cepat ia berjalan menjauhi Baekhyun dan mendekati lemari besar berwarna putih itu. Dibukanya pintu lemari tersebut, dan ia tak heran lagi dengan ratusan baju yang tersusun di sana. Bahkan ada belasan kantong belanjaan yang sepertinya belum disentuh oleh Baekhyun. Junmyeon lebih tertarik pada kantong-kantong belanjaan itu, dan membawanya ke ranjang Baekhyun yang juga berwarna putih.

"Aku tak tahu kau banyak menyimpan barang-barang yang bahkan belum kau sentuh di lemarimu." Junmyeon membuka salah satu kantong kertas berwarna biru tua dengan label empat huruf, dan mendapati coat coklat berkerah bulu sintetis yang tak terlalu panjang. "Astaga, coat ini bagus sekali, Baekhyun-ahh!" serunya kemudian.

Baekhyun menoleh. "Oh, itu. Aku membelinya pada musim panas dengan setengah harga aslinya. Dan setelah kupikir-pikir, coat itu bukan styleku. Jadi kutaruh begitu saja di lemari. Ambil saja kalau kau mau."

"Bahkan label harganya pun belum juga kau lepas."

Baekhyun menaruh iPadnya dan akhirnya membantu Junmyeon membuka kantong-kantong itu. Ia kemudian mendapati kemeja biru laut dengan aksen polkadot warna putih yang menurutnya kan cocok sekali di tubuh Junmyeon.

"Ini bagus sekali bila kau pakai, Junmyeon-ahh." Baekhyun menyodorkannya pada Junmyeon. "Oh! Tunggu dulu! Seingatku aku punya jas cream dan celana tiga seperempat berwarna putih yang cocok dipadupadankan dengan kemeja ini." Ia kemudian belari kecil dan membongkar lemarinya sendiri. Untung saja, ia dengan cepat melesat kembali dengan membawa dua items yang ia maksud tadi. "Nah, sekarang mandilah terlebih dahulu, aku akan menyetrika jasnya terlebih dahulu."

Mata Junmyeon seakan bersinar terang saat mengucapkan, "Terima kasih, Baekhyun-ahh!"

.

.

.

Sehun tak menyangka, Kris akan secepat itu jatuh pada jebakannya. Ia memamerkan pesan singkat dari Junmyeon perihal kedatangannya pada acara milik Jessica, dan Kris langsung saja melesat bersama Bentley dan sang supir ke gedung apartement Sehun.

"Wow. Kenapa aku tak terkejut dengan kedatanganmu kali ini." sindir Sehun yang sudah berpakaian rapi.

"Aku hanya tak ingin mendengar ocehan Jessica tentang pendampingku pada pesta kali ini."

Sehun tak bisa menyembunyikan seringainya. "Bukannya kau sudah mendapat pendamping?"

Kris menampakkan pandangan membunuhnya, dan menatap mata Sehun lekat-lekat. Ia kemudian berdiri dari sofa empuk yang berada di ruang tamu sekaligus ruang santai milik Sehun. "Cepatlah bergegas. Aku tak ingin terlambat di pesta Sica, atau aku akan mendengarkan omelan nyaringnya yang membuat telingaku tuli."

Sehun mencibir Kris yang terlebih dulu melangkah keluar. Ia sendiri masih harus membongkar kotak sepatunya untuk mencari Louboutine hitam kesukaanya. "Bilang saja kau tak sabar menemui Kim Junmyeon. Dasar pria sok dingin."

.

.

.

Junmyeon mengira, perjalanannya hari ini akan terasa menyenangkan—ia sudah membayangkan ocehan-ocehan hangat dari Cool Hun yang membuat pipinya merona bukan makin. Nyatanya, ia justru duduk terdiam di samping Kris Woo, yang tanpa ekspresi. Junmyeon jadi bingung. Ia bukan type orang yang akan sudah menghangatkan suasana, tapi pria semacam Kris Woo ini membuatnya kelabakan karena sikapnya yang terlalu dingin.

Sehun menoleh. Sebenarnya, diliat dari kaca spion saja ia dapat menduga bahwa Junmyeon merasa canggung. Sahabatnya-pun tak ada tanda-tanda akan berucap sepatah kata.

"Kau membawa hadiah juga untuk Yoojung, Junmyeon-ahh?" Sehun akhirnya membuka mulutnya karena tak tahan melihat kecanggungan itu.

"Oh?" Junmyeon sontak girang, dan dengan menggebu ia membuka kotak hadiahnya yang dibelinya dengan separuh uang makan siangnya itu. "Aku membawa bebek-bebek mainan untuk putri Jessica-ssi! Lihatlah, lucu kan?"

Sehun yang disodori sebuah bebek plastik berwarna kuning itupun akhirnya ikut memainkan bebek itu. Menciptakan bunyi nyaring seperti bebek yang sedang bernyanyi di tepi danau. "Wah, aku saja tidak berpikiran akan mainan-mainan lucu ini, Junmyeon-ah!"

Kesal diacuhkan, Kris-pun ikut mengambil bebek berwarna merah yang ada di kotak yang digenggam oleh Junmyeon. "Hanya bebek biasa, apa spesialnya?"

Sontak saja Junmyeon menatap CEOnya itu dengan sebal. "Bebek ini lucu, tau! Mereka memiliki bunyi yang berbeda. Dan saat kau memainkannya secara bersamaan, akan muncul paduan suara bebek." jelas Junmyeon, membela diri.

Kris menatap bebek merah yang ada di tangannya itu dengan pandangan datar. Huh, bahkan ia cemburu pada sebuah bebek mainan murahan seperti ini. Tanpa sadar, Kris menggenggam bebek merah dengan terlalu kencang, dan membuatnya terlonjak kaget—kebetulan saja bebek berwarna merah tersebut adalah bebek dengan suara ternyaring—juga langsung melemparkan bebek merah itu kembali ke kotaknya.

"Jauhkan benda itu dariku sekarang juga!" hardik Kris tanpa sadar.

Junmyeon tentu saja tak terima, dan dengan muka masam ia menata bebek-bebek itu kembali ke asalnya.

"Kalau tak mau lihat ya sudah. Toh aku memberikan ini kepada Jessica, bukan padamu." omel Junmyeon dengan cicitan pelan.

.

.

.

Jessica mondar-mandir ke seluruh penjuru ruangan yang dikhususkan untuknya, Yoojung dan Changmin itu. Taeyeon, pembantu Jessica juga ikut bingung dibuatnya. Jessica sendiri kuatir akan kakaknya yang tiba-tiba saja menghilang saat mereka akan beranjak ke tempat pesta.

"Sudahlah sayang, kau tak capek apa berjalan terus-terusan dengan heels dua puluh centimu itu?" Changmin-pun akhirnya membuka mulut.

Jessica menghentakkan kakinya dengan kesal. "Kau tak mengertiku perasaanku, oppa!"

Changmin menggeleng. Dipeluknya bahu mungil istrinya itu. "Aku mengerti. Dan kurasa, Kris juga memiliki alasan untuk pergi terpisah dengan kita. Siapa tahu, ia menjemput pendampingnya terlebih dahulu?"

"Mana mungkin?! Dia bahkan menolak gadis-gadis yang kusodorkan padanya. Mau mencari pendamping kemana lagi, pria bodoh itu?!"

Suara decitan pintu terdengar. Membuat Jessica menghentikan racauannya, dan menoleh penasaran, siapa yang membuka pintu ruangan khusus ini? Dan matanya membola ketika mendapati kakak laki-lakinya menyeret paksa lelaki lainnya—yang lebih pendek dan sedikit lebih berisi dari kakaknya. Lelaki itu berkuliat putih, dan Jessica hampir mengenalinya sebagai wanita tomboy—karena bibir lelaki itu berwarna merah, hasil pahatan dari lipbalm.

"Kau tak perlu khawatir, Jess. Aku sudah membawa pendamping pestaku hari ini." ujar Kris dengan penuh kemenangan.

TBC

DORRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!

Pada nungguin ya updateannya? Hehehehehe ~

Maafin, kemarin dua minggu tugas numpuk

Btw makasih reviewnya yg berjibunnnn!

Aku baca loh semua, tapi ga bisa ngebalesin satu2

Btw aku punya fanfic Krisho satunya jg, bisa kalian check di kategori EXO Next Door ~

NB: Kalo misal aku mindah ff ini ke EXO Next Door, pada setuju ga?

PYOOOOOOOOOONNNNNNNNNNNNNGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG ~


End file.
